


Interlude at Crowley's Flat

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Swap, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, The Hobbit References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Just a drabble with a fluffy interpretation of the night at Crowley's flat. When swapping bodies with Crowley, Aziraphale realises why the demon does not read much.





	Interlude at Crowley's Flat

**Author's Note:**

> The first (probably not the last) of my drabbles/ficlets based on Good Omens

"So. Here we are. Just make yourself comfortable, angel", Crowley said and waved at the living room. Aziraphale sighed, obviously thinking of his bookshop. "Uh, I have tea and biscuits if you would like", the demon offered.

The angel gave him a surprised look, but nodded. "That would be lovely." When Crowley came back, Aziraphale had made himself comfortable in the armchair and had opened the one book he had found on Crowley's table, which just happened to be the angel's favourite fantasy book. The demon put down the tray and disappeared without a comment. The angel picked up the cup and took a small sip. _Earl Grey. Why am I not surprised that he had this in storage_?, he thought. _And custard creams, of course._ He considered going in the other room to broach the subject to Crowley, but thought better of it. Instead, he turned the next page of the book. " _He may have lost the neighbours' respect, but he gained -- well, you will see whether he gained anything in the end_." Suddenly, he remembered the short text he had read in Tadfield. "Crowley!", he called out and slammed the cup down on the table. Startled, the demon resurfaced, a plant in his hands. The angel had jumped up and was very excited. "Crowley, Agnes told us how to escape punishment! I think she wants us to..."

When he had concluded, the demon gave him a very sceptical look. "Are you sure that is such a good idea? I mean, what if we go up in flames at the attempt?"

"My dear, I don't think that our head offices will overlook our involvement in foiling the end of the world. And Agnes' prophecies so far turned all out to be correct."

Crowley sighed deeply. At last, he said "Ah, well. Let's try. You are right, it cannot get any worse."

"Okay. How do we go about this? Do you think we should touch?", the angel asked.

Crowley thought _No idea. But it does give me an excuse._ Aloud, he said "I suppose that would be better. Give me your hands."

Aziraphale obliged, taking Crowley's hands into his. "So, and now?", the angel asked nervously.

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe just concentrate on something typical for me and try to imitate this."

"Okay", Aziraphale said, focusing on Crowley's golden eyes. He felt a shudder and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was holding hands with himself. " _Oh._ It actually worked. That... that's weird." He let go of his hands.

"Oh, _yes._ " Crowley flinched back when he saw his eyes on the angel.

"Oh my, I really am chubby", Aziraphale determined.

The demon looked down at the belly which would temporarily be his. "I don't know what you're complaining about. It's fine", he grumbled. _Better than those hideous eyes,_ he thought. For a while, they stood there, contemplating their appearance in silence.

Finally, the angel spoke up. "Well. I'll go back to the book, I think." He sat down and picked it up again. With a start, he understood why Crowley did not read that much. "I can barely make out the letters. I mean, I can recognise them, but... the effort hurts the eyes."

The demon sighed. "Yes, an unfortunate side effect. I should have warned you. I'm sorry."

Frustrated, Aziraphale put the book down and mumbled "Eh. It's fine. I'll survive one night without reading a book." _Even if I would have liked to take my mind off certain things._ "Do you have any music I could listen to?"

"I have a better idea", Crowley said and miracled a second armchair into existence, next to the one Aziraphale was sitting in.

"What are you doing?", the angel asked, confused, when Crowley sat down beside him.

"Reading to you, seems like", the demon said, trying to keep his voice level. He picked up and read on. "The mother of our particular hobbit -- what is a hobbit? I suppose hobbits need some description nowadays..." The demon was still reading out to his friend when the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to SolemnArt/@SolemnRosary on Twitter for the brilliant illustration of Crowley reading to Aziraphale! The tweet is here: https://twitter.com/SolemnRosary/status/1178731965501054977/photo/1


End file.
